1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device and, more specifically to, a switch device designed to be attachable to or detachable from a switch-working portion (to put on or take off the switch) mounted on a decorative rocker element that is larger in size than said portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to mount such a type of switch, as illustrated in FIG. 5, a mounting frame 1 including switch-working portions 1a and 1a having projecting bosses is first temporarily fixed to a switch box embedded in an application wall surface by screws 1c and 1c passing through elongated holes 1b and 1b, and wallpaper etc. is then applied over the wall surface. Thereafter, the wallpaper covering the mounting frame is partly cut off to expose the frame to open view for the completion of interior finishing. Subsequently, the screws 1c and 1c are loosened to interpose a lower frame 2 formed of synthetic resin between the wall surface and the mounting frame 1. Projections 2a and 2a of the lower frame 2 are then engaged and locked within engaging holes 1d and 1d in the frame 1. The screws 1c and 1c, are finally tightened. Furthermore, a decorative frame 4 is fitted into a plate 3 to form a one-piece decorative member which is in turn screwed at 4a --into internally threaded holes 1e,--in the mounting frame 1. Finally, decorative surface sheets 5 and 5 are attached to the switch-working portions 1a and 1a.
In the prior art wiring equipment, the mounting frame 1 is integrally provided with upright pieces 1f and 1f, which include arched portions at their centers, and are designed to abut constantly against the decorative surface sheets 5 in association with the pivoting movement thereof.
The switch-working portions 1a and 1a also include light-emitting display means 1g and 1g for indicating the on.off states, which are located near one side edge of each of the adjacent decorative surface sheets 5 and 5.
In the switch device as stated above, one reason why the lower frame 2 should be interposed between the mounting frame 1 and the wall surface is to prevent deformation of the mounting frame 1 toward the switch box due to clamping of the screws 1c and 1c, when it is attached to the switch box, said deformation making it impossible to pivot the decorative surface sheets 5 and 5. Another reason is that, when wallpaper having a larger thickness is applied over the wall surface, the plate 3 should be mounted at an elevation corresponding to such a thickness, so that the pivoting movement of the decorative surface sheets 5 and 5 does not tend to be impeded.
In other words, to achieve assured and improved pivoting movement of the decorative surface sheets 5 and 5, it is required to keep constant the dimensions between the decorative surface sheets 5 and 5, the decorative frame 4 for receiving the decorative surface sheets 5 and 5 and the switch-working portions 1a and 1a of the mounting frame 1.
For the conventional switch device as mentioned in the foregoing, it is essentially inevitable to interpose the lower frame 2 between the wall surface and the mounting frame 1. In this case, unless the screws 1c and 1c which temporarily hold the mounting frame 1 in place are loosened to a considerable extent, then it is impossible to mount the lower frame 2 in place. Mounting of the lower frame 2 is achieved by deeply inserting one projection 2a and then the other projection 2a in the longitudinal direction of the mounting frame 1.
For the reasons as mentioned in the foregoing, the conventional switch device is of very poor workability, takes an extended period of work time, and is only mounted in place with complicated steps. At the same time, while that switch device provides a solution to the aforesaid first problem by interposing the lower frame 2 between the mounting frame 1 and the wall surface, it does not fully meet the second problem. In addition, whether mounting of the switch device is satisfactory or not is found only upon the completion of attachment of wiring equipment. When the switch device is mounted in an unsatisfactory state, the heads of the screws 1c and 1c for the mounting frame 1 are hidden behind the back side of the decorative frame 4 integral with the plate 3, even after the decorative surface sheets 5 and 5 have been removed. It is thus impossible to adjust the degree of clamping of the screws 1c and 1c in a state where the decorative surface sheets 5 and 5 have been removed. This requires that the respective parts be removed in the order opposite to that referred to above, or the screws 1c and 1c for the mounting frame 1 be loosened for re-application. Where the deformation of the mounting frame 1 is considerable, it should be corrected.
The conventional switch device includes the light-emitting display means 1g and 1g for indicating the on.off state, which are located toward the edges of the adjacent decorative surface sheets 5 and 5. Thus, light display portions 5a and 5a of the sheets 5 and 5 are also located toward such edges, so that the appearance of the switch device becomes unnatural and unattractive.
In the conventional switch device as mentioned above, the upright pieces 1f and 1f for supporting the pivoting movement of the decorative surface sheets 5 and 5 are obtained by cumbersome steps of stamping from the mounting frame 1, followed by bending. The thickness of the upright pieces 1f is also determined depending upon the thickness of the mounting frame 1. When it is intended to increase the thickness of the upright piece 1f so as to enlarge its surface to abut against the decorative surface sheet 5, the thickness of the mounting frame 1 should be increased, correspondingly. This requires much labor, and offers an economic problem.
In addition, since the upright pieces 1f and 1f are located very close to the switch-working portions 1a and 1a, to which the decorative surface sheets 5 and 5 are attached, difficulty is involved in the stable pivoting movement of the decorative surface sheets 5 and 5, larger in size than the switch-working portions 1a and 1a, depending upon the position on which a pushing force is applied. This arrangement is also very short of durability.